


beyond the call of duty

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [257]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Butlers, F/M, Omorashi, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission, genderbent bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alfred knows that his mistress is overworked, and wonders if non-conventional methods will help ease that.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Bruce Wayne
Series: Commissions [257]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 26





	beyond the call of duty

It is no secret from anyone that knows her in any capacity that Bryce Wayne works far too hard. Even if most people do not know both of her identities at once, anyone acquainted with either one is aware of how hard she works at that job. Only a select few know the truth, which is that she does far more than anyone should have to, that having both of these lives to keep up is nearly too much for her, and yet she still keeps on doing it all, out of her own sense of duty and justice.

Alfred is one such person, watching over her as he has for years now, though he feels guilty about his concern for her at times. After all, it is a bit more than professional concern, and even goes beyond familial concern, if he has to be completely honest with himself. She has grown quite a bit over the years, after all, and she is not just considered the most eligible bachelorette in all of Gotham for her wealth, even if that is a big part of it. Her looks definitely play into things as well, and even he is not immune to such things.

As her butler, he has a lot of responsibilities to her, and none of those involve falling as hard for her as he has. And even if he should feel responsible for helping her relax, for trying to make her life easier in any way possible, he should not let his thoughts wander like they have, and the ways that he wants to help her relax are absolutely beyond what is appropriate in a relationship like theirs.

Yet he finds that he can’t stop thinking about it, and that he can’t stop himself from believing that this is exactly what she needs. She is lonely, despite having so many people who think they want her, and it is hard for her to trust anyone enough to be able to relax in that sort of way. In a way, Alfred is one of the only people that she would really be able to let her guard down with like that, and that almost makes it seem tragic that he is bound by duty not to even entertain these fantasies.

It makes him want to push the boundaries of his duties, to stretch things until he can justify it all. On particularly rough days like today, he is especially concerned, and especially weak to his own desires, the desires that he should not have to begin with. He watches her as she stumbles in, can see the stress, plain as day, on her face, and he knows that he has to do something, just as well as he knows that what he wants to suggest is taking things much too far.

Lately, though, it has become impossible to resist, and tonight, he finally can’t help himself anymore.

“You might feel a bit better if you were to relax more,” he suggests, and as predicted, she scoffs.

“You do know I’m aware of that, right?” Bryce asks, giving him a bit of a smile as she does, just a hint of one, the sort of smile that she only ever gives him. It is far more genuine than the bright smiles she gives her business partners, and it is her way of letting him know that, though she may snark with him, she is never truly frustrated with what he says to her.

“Yes, but what I have in mind is probably a lot easier than whatever you assume is necessary.” He gives her a pointed look then, internally scolding himself. Each time that he speaks, he paints himself further into the corner, and it will not be long before it is impossible to talk his way out of this, to hide his true intentions. He is pushing things too far, and if he does not back off soon, then Bryce is going to know exactly what he is getting at, and there will be no coming back from that.

Even if he were to try and claim it as a joke, she knows that he does not joke about such matters, and he knows that even if she believed he were joking, those sorts of jokes are still incredibly inappropriate for someone in his position. As if his thoughts are not bad enough, he continues to push these boundaries, ready to risk it all to be able to take a chance of knowing her touch. He has no idea where he went so wrong that he is actually letting himself go through with this, but soon enough, he will have gone too far to come back from it.

“What are you suggesting?” Bryce asks. “Something I can do in a night? Something that wouldn’t take up a lot more time than I have to offer right now?” She is challenging him, partially because she does not think he can actually rise to that challenge, partially because she is curious. After all, if he _does_ have something for her, then she would want to give it a try. He is just not so sure that she would actually want to try what he is about to suggest to her.

“I’m sure you can think of at least one thing that could help take your mind off of things,” he says. “Something you could do in a night, something that you only need one other person for. Something that _anyone_ is capable of doing for you.” Alfred is somewhere between intentionally vague, and dropping all the hints that she could possibly need to understand his proposition.

And it takes no time at all for realization to dawn on her, for her slight smirk to shift to an expression of pure surprise, a look that he has not seen on her in a very long time. For once, Alfred is able to catch her completely off guard.

“Are you suggesting…” she starts, but trails off. She looks as if she is not sure if she wants to say it out loud, but there is nothing else that either of them could be implying, not at this point. Her expression turns suddenly serious, and she looks up at him. “You are, aren’t you?”

“It’s only a suggestion. Feel free to turn it down.” Perhaps they can just leave it at that. Alfred might be lucky enough to get out of this without causing too much damage to their professional relationship. He is willing and prepared to accept that, or to accept any punishment that might come his way. What he is not prepared for is her face to relax into a smirk, curiosity in her eyes.

“Alright, then let’s see what you can do,” she replies. It takes a moment for that to sink in, for him to realize that she is completely accepting this. And then it takes another moment after that for him to figure out where he is going from here, and how he is going to start. He had been so prepared for rejection that now he is caught off guard, but it is nothing that he can’t swiftly recover from.

“Then let’s get started,” he replies, closing the distance between the two of them. Bryce resists at first, and he notices a brief flash of discomfort in her face, something that he has not seen in a while, but something that he immediately recognizes.

“In a moment,” she replies. “I should probably get ready first.”

“Nonsense, there’s no time like the present. I think you’re perfectly ready,” he says, deciding to push things a bit, to take advantage of the situation. He has already pushed his luck plenty tonight, but this seems like yet another lucky break for him, and so he can’t help himself, ready to push this as far as he can go.

Once he has circled behind her, and set to undressing her, she finds it more difficult to resist him, and gives in rather easily. Her curiosity is getting the better of her; the two of them have always been inseparably close, and he has always done so much for her, with seemingly endless skills to assist her. This is just another skill that she really wants to see in action, even if it seems like a rather inconvenient time for her right now.

Soon enough, he has her naked for him, leaning back against him while he lets his hands roam her body. All the while, he is trying to come to terms with the fact that all of this is real, rather than just some incredibly vivid fantasy that he can feel guilty about later. For so long, he has tried to convince himself to stop thinking about her like this, and now he has her right where he wants her, her skin so warm under his touch, her breath starting to become a bit ragged as she loses herself to these new sensations.

His hands remain steady, even though he almost feels like trembling like a nervous schoolboy, especially as he gropes at her chest, cupping her breasts, memorizing the feel of them in his hands. It is impossible to not be overwhelmed by it, when he has dreamed of this for so long, guilting himself endlessly for ever daring, only to end up right here, able to touch her however he pleases.

But then his hands drift down to her lower stomach, and he applies a slight bit of pressure, just enough to make her hiss and go stiff, turning to look at him over her shoulder. The surprise is clear in her eyes, but she must have realized that it would come to this, considering how persistent he has been with making sure they do this now, rather than giving her the break that she was trying to get. By now, she must know that he is able to tell when his mistress needs to piss, and that he would only stop her if he wanted to be there when it happened.

“What are you doing?” she breathes, and he gives her a slight smile.

“You know, this could definitely be adding to your tension. It would be much better for you if you were to relax, remember?” he asks, pressing down again so that he can see her squirm. “You would feel better if you let go…that’s definitely part of relaxing, after all.”

“You’re really serious about this,” she finally says, still sounding a little surprised.

“Is that a problem?” He can’t help but be a little smug now, when things are going so well. The two of them are often snarky, back and forth, so it only feels right to be a little playful now.

“I suppose not.” She still seems a little reluctant, despite how easily she agrees to it, so he applies a bit more pressure again, just to encourage her along. And then, at last, she starts to relax, her voice coming out in a low moan of relief as she starts to piss herself. Alfred can’t help but angle his leg forward a bit, just to be caught in it, not minding at all that he is still fully clothed.

It takes some time for her stream to slow to a stop, leaving Alfred amazed at just how much she was holding back. She keeps her composure so well even with that much pressure on her, but then again, he should not be surprised, considering the sorts of lifestyles that she leads. But there is something absolutely amazing about watching her give up control, relaxing in his arms, and letting it all out, something that he would give anything to get to see, over and over again.

Making her give up control seems like, all around, the best way to get her to relax for a while, since she has to be so in control at every moment of her daily life. He lets her catch her breath, but only for a moment, before he has her nudged back against the nearest wall, moving a hand down to feel between her legs. Teasingly, he says, “Well, I would say that you seem pretty wet for me already, but it’s rather hard to judge that now…”

“And who’s fault is that?” she replies, but is not able to say anything else once he has her gasping out, as he starts working a finger inside of her. Like this, he is able to render her speechless, quickly showing her just how skilled he is with his fingers, even- or especially- in matters such as this.

Bryce is rendered helpless beneath his touch, and the more he gets into it, the more she is left to moan for him. This is just what he wanted to see, his mistress going to pieces, slowly losing all control because of him. Once she has completely given up, then she does not have to worry about anything at all, the weight of the world finally lifted off of her shoulders, even if it is just for a little while.

“How’s that?” he murmurs, knowing full well that it will be difficult for her to answer. All she can do is nod for him, her way of telling him that she wants him to keep going, to keep doing as much as he can, to never stop, if he can avoid it. Alfred has no intention of stopping, at least not everything. This part will come to an end rather soon, but that is just so that he can keep giving her what she needs, switching things up at the appropriate moment, once he knows that she is ready for him.

Until then, he is content to keep teasing her with his fingers, watching how easily she falls apart with a mixture of fondness and amusement. There is no one else that he cares about as much as her, and likely no one who cares for her as much as he does. As unprofessional as this may be, as improper as it may seem, when he really thinks about it, it almost seems perfectly natural that the two of them would end up here, like this. It almost seems natural that he would be the one to do this for her, when he has always been the one doing everything for her.

Alfred brings her right to the edge before pulling back suddenly, and is even more amused to hear the way this makes her whine. He is not used to seeing Bryce get so needy for anyone, let alone him, and it is a nice look, one that he rather likes on her. In the future, he hopes that he has plenty of chances to see that look, plenty of chances to bring out her needy side. For now, he is going to make sure he gives his needy mistress everything that she needs.

She seems as if she can hardly breathe from her anticipation as he takes the time to undo his pants, before pushing her further against the wall, holding her up a bit so he has no trouble pressing his cock against her, listening to her staggered breathing as she tries, and fails, to keep her composure. With a swift movement, he has pushed inside of her, and she lets out a sharp cry, so overwhelmed that he can hardly tell what she is thinking at all.

At first, he takes things slowly, just to make sure that he is not giving her more than she can handle. She trembles as he eases inside of her, but it is not long before she is moaning for him, and rather pathetically, at that. Just like that, she really falls apart for him, so needy and so cute, a word that hardly ever comes to mind for someone like her. That just makes it that much cuter, to hear her whimper for him as he settles inside of her, her anticipation growing until he has started moving for her, thrusting slowly and steadily as he works to find the perfect pace.

She needs it a bit faster, and then even faster after that, and he follows her cues until she is the one struggling to keep up, moaning and gasping as he fucks her hard and fast, having his way with her and leaving every matter of her pleasure up to himself. Like this, the only thing she needs to worry about is holding on and taking it, taking everything that she has ever wanted and never knew that she needed, the perfect relaxation for the woman who never takes the time needed to relax.

He keeps fucking her after he has made her come the first time, fucking her through her orgasm so that he can hear her really scream for him, so that he can push her right into another, the sensation overtaking her completely. It is only when she is in the midst of all of this, completely lost in pleasure like she has never known before, that he allows himself to give in as well. With a low moan, he joins her in her bliss, and for a long moment, the room is silent beyond their panting, as both do what they can to catch their breath.

For the time being, Bryce is rather speechless about everything, but Alfred allows himself to hope that this is a good thing, that all of this has been a good thing for her. Even if it is just for tonight, she has been able to let go of everything else, to let go of control in her life, and take the time to relax. If she will have him again, then he plans to continue giving her what she needs, and sincerely hopes that this comes to pass. Now that he has had her once, it will be that much harder to take his mind off of her.

But no matter what she decides, he will always have memories of what transpired tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
